


When It Comes to You (I'll Do Whatever I Gotta Do)

by americanhoney913



Series: Boss 'n' Hug Connection [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bayley just can't stay away, Charlynch hardcore ships Bayasha, F/F, Let Sasha be happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: I'm looking out from my window seatHalfway back, aisle twenty-threeMan I wish that I could fly this thingGive a little more gas, just a little more speed-- 747, Lady Antebellum***“Hey, Sash.” Bayley beams as she answers the phone. Sasha’s face shows up on the screen and the brunette becomes quiet when she can finally get a good look at the other woman. “Are you okay?”“Fine,” Sasha says, but it sounds harsh. Bayley remembers this tone of voice when she and Sasha were feuding, but she’d hoped to never hear it again. Her hair’s limp and unkempt, dark eyes dull where they usually shine like amber, bags under her eyes from no sleep. Bayley wants to reach into the phone and give her the biggest hug.“You don’t… look fine,” she argues. “You look like shit."





	When It Comes to You (I'll Do Whatever I Gotta Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on 747 by Lady Antebellum.
> 
> I miss Bayasha and just have all the feels.

“Hey, Sash.” Bayley beams as she answers the phone. Sasha’s face shows up on the screen and the brunette becomes quiet when she can finally get a good look at the other woman. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Sasha says, but it sounds harsh. Bayley remembers this tone of voice when she and Sasha were feuding, but she’d hoped to never hear it again. Her hair’s limp and unkempt, dark eyes dull where they usually shine like amber, bags under her eyes from no sleep. Bayley wants to reach into the phone and give her the biggest hug.

“You don’t… look fine,” she argues. “You look like shit, actually.”

“Thanks, Bay,” Sasha grumbles.

“When’re you coming back?” she asks. “I don’t mean as my partner because they told us we were being split, but to wrestling in general.” She rubs her thumb over where Sasha’s cheek is on the screen. “I miss you.”

“Miss you too, babe.” Sasha sighs and rubs her face, pushing her glasses up. “I’m not… I’m not coming back to wrestling, Bay.” She turns away from the camera. Bayley wants to grab her chin and make Sasha look at her. “Not for a while.” Her voice cracks. “I can’t keep doing this.”

“But…” Bayley trails off. She knows it’s Sasha’s choice and, if she needs to step away, Bayley will be behind her 100%. "Sasha…”  But she can’t give up without a fight. That’s not in her nature. She doesn’t give up until the last breath leaves her body, especially when it comes to Sasha.

“Bayley?” The brunette looks up to find Becky peeking around the row of lockers. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Bayley tugs on her ponytail in frustration, “just got Sasha on the line.”

The redhead makes her way over to the bench and sits down. She looks over Bayley’s shoulder and smiles. “Hey, Boss,” she takes a sip of tea, “we miss ya. It ain’t the same without you.”

“Hi, Bex.” Sasha takes her glasses off and rubs her forehead. “How’s being a double champ?”

Becky chuckles and shakes her head. “Honestly, it’s exhausting.” She runs a hand through her hair. “Traveling between RAW and SmackDown. Fighting everyone.” She throws her arm over Bayley’s shoulder. “At least we’ve got this one back. It’s been fun having a Twitter war not being super nasty.”

“I can imagine.” Sasha jostles the camera for a second but comes into focus again. “And you get to punch Lacey out all the time. Put her misogynistic, sexist ass in her place.”

“Damn straight.” Becky puffs out her chest. “You gotta get sent to SmackDown so we can finally have that four-on-four match we wanted. Four Horsewomen vs the Four Fakewomen.” She slaps her knee and laughs, but Bayley notices that Sasha’s smile is tight and fake.

“Becky… I’m… I’m gonna take a break from wrestling for a while.”

Bayley hands the phone to the redhead and begins fiddle with her shirt, pulling some of the frays, knotting and unknotting them. She moves to pull at her ponytail and hands come down to still them.

“Bayley, stop,” Charlotte’s voice startles her from descending into darker thoughts. She looks forward to see the blonde kneeling in front of her, hand coming up to land on Bayley’s thighs.

“Is everything okay?” Sasha’s voice filters out of the phone and Becky nods.

Bayley leans forward and rests her forehead against Charlotte’s, breathing in the scent of honeysuckle and something sweet and she sighs. She ignores Becky as she goes back to talking to Sasha about being Becky2Belts and focuses on Sasha.

“Bayley, here.” Charlotte slides her phone into Bayley’s hand and smiles. “Leaves at 6:45.” She allows Bayley to cradle both the phone and Charlotte’s hand in one of hers. “There’ll be a taxi to pick you up in ten. I sent you the link to get it on your phone.”

The brunette blinks back tears and leans down to hug Charlotte tightly. “Thank you,” she whispers. “How did you…?”

Charlotte chuckles. “I know you, Bayls,” she answers.

“What about the match tonight?”

“Becky and I can deal with them.” Charlotte shakes her head. “But you’re getting on that plane.” She stands up and then helps Bayley do the same. “Come on, Becks. We’ve got some damage control to do.”

Becky looks up and beams. “Hey, Sash, we gotta go, but here’s Bayley.” She hands the phone back to the brunette and wraps an arm around Charlotte’s waist. “Now get yer ass in gear.”

“What’s going on?” Sasha asks as she presses her face closer to the screen. “Bayley?”

“Everything’s fine, dude.” Bayley brings the phone to her face. “Just, please, don’t worry.”

Sasha wrinkes her nose. “I’ll always worry about you, Bay.” She shakes her head. “Just have fun tonight, okay? Don’t worry about me.”

Bayley presses a kiss to the phone. “I’ll always worry about you, Sash.” She ends the call with a small wave and looks up at Becky and Charlotte.

“What are you waiting for?” Charlotte asks as she pulls Bayley to her feet. She pushes her towards the entrance of the locker room.

“But the match?”

Becky rolled her eyes. “Babe, we’ve got this. Just go get yer girl!”

Bayley nods and almost trips over her own feet as she turns and races out of the room. However, about five seconds later, she rushes into the room to grab her drawstring backpack and hug both Becky and Charlotte tightly, before she rushes out again.

* * *

Bayley pulls her hoodie over her head and slides a little bit further down in her seat. There’s a girl two rows ahead who’s looking between the seats at her, squinting, and Bayley mimics her. When the girl turns to point to her and tug on the arm of the woman beside her, Bayley winks and shakes her head. She presses a finger to her lips and the little girl nods.

The brunette fiddles with her ticket, tapping it against her palm a few times. She’d gotten to the airport to find that Charlotte bought her a first class ticket, but she didn’t want to fly in style. Sure, maybe if it had been another time, but she was in a hurry and she just wanted to be anonymous. You couldn’t be anonymous in first class. So she’d switched her seats with this hunched over old woman traveling to visit her grandkids she’d met on line to check in.

She presses her head against the chill of the panel next to the window. She’s halfway back, aisle 23, window seat. She remembers traveling with Sasha, who always loved the window seat to lean her head against it like a pillow. However, she always let Bayley lean over her to press her face to the Plexiglas when they’re taking off and landing.

Sasha’s laugh echoes in her ears and Bayley presses her head against the glass, shoulders slumped. She misses the other woman, her ride or die, her tag team partner, her everything. She remembers telling Charlotte in a drunk haze once just how much Sasha meant to her, how much she wanted to be with Sasha as more than a friend. She tugs at her ponytail and tries not to remember every time Sasha did the same, running her fingers through the tangles after matches.

God, what she would give to have Sasha back with her, by her side, but she’s not. Sasha’s giving up. She wants to quit wrestling, and Bayley doesn’t know what she’ll do if that happens. She wants to support Sasha in any decision she makes, but her heart hurts at the thought that the woman she loves is giving up on her dreams. Giving up on everything she’s done, worked for, fought for. It hurts to think that she’s been driven to that, but Bayley _will support_  her in any decision she makes, even if it hurts her to do so.

Bayley pops a few pieces of gum in her mouth and chews as the plane takes off. The trip is only about four hours, so she shoves her headphones into her ears and turns up her music.

* * *

The flight might be short but, as soon as inflight service starts, Bayley orders a glass of wine. She doesn’t order more than that because she hasn’t eaten much today. But she needs something to quell her nevers. She sips it slowly as she thinks about what could happen when she lands.

She knows she’ll have to get a taxi from the airport to Sasha’s beautiful loft overlooking Union Street Park. It’s just a walk to the North End and she remembers plenty of times she’ gone out with Sasha and her brother to one of the many restaurants in the area. Bayley also remembers when Sasha first got her apartment, how excited she was, how the three of them helped her decorate until she was satisfied with the aesthetics of it.

Maybe Bayley can take her out to dinner. On a date. Or as friends, whatever Sasha wants. Or they could order in. Or she could grab something from the nearby Boston Market.

She closes her eyes and sighs as she rests her head against the panel.

* * *

The airport’s crowded, even at 10:50 pm, and Bayley shifts her backpack up her shoulder as she makes her way to the departure gate. She’s got three missed calls from Charlotte and Becky, but their text messages reassure her that everything’s been taken care of and Carmella took her place in her match against Ember. Her stomach growls and she pokes at it, a scowl on her face. Before she can turn towards one of the waiting taxis at the exit, a small hand grabs hers.

She looks down to see the little girl from the plane. After their first eye contact before takeoff, the little girl had glanced back every so often, but hadn’t said anything or alerted anyone that she was there. But now she’s staring up at Bayley with big green eyes, curious and sleepy at the same time. She yawns and her smile turns soft.

“Hi,” Bayley says as she kneels down, “what’s your name?” The kid’s got kinky black hair and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She’s wearing a really big shirt with Moana and Pua on it, a pair of sweatpants that drag on the ground, and she’s giving Bayley the biggest gap-toothed smile.

“Skylar,” the kid answers, her cheeks coloring. She begins to swing their hands back and forth. “But my friends call me Sky.”

“It’s so nice to meet you, Sky.” She leans in and whispers, “thanks for keeping my secret.”

“You’re my favorite wrestler,” Sky says in lieu of a response. “I watch all your matches.” She tugs at her shirt with her other hand. Bayley realizes she can’t be more than five or six years old. She looks around for her parents and her eyes meet the woman who was on the plane. So at least the kid’s not alone.

“Dude, that’s awesome.” Bayley lets go of Skylar’s hand and opens her arms. “Can I have a hug?” Skylar beams and almost bowls Bayley over with the strength of her hug. She wraps her arms around the brunette’s neck, burying her face in her neck. “Wow, that’ a strong hug.” She feels Skylar pull away and look up at her. “I think you might have a future in wrestling if you keep hugging like that.”

The woman, possibly Skylar’s mom, walks over with their bags and Bayley sees her own logo on the child-sized backpack. “Sky, honey, I think you should let Bayley go before she has to tap out.”

Bayley chuckles and Skylar lets go to walk back over to her mom. She grabs her backpack from the woman and holds it out to Bayley. “Can you sign this for me? Kiki’s never gonna believe me.” She squints. “Although she likes Sasha better. So we always play tag team at recess.”

Hearing Sasha’s name reminds Bayley why she’s here. She goes through her backpack and finds a permanent marker she always carries with her and quickly signs Skylar’s backpack The little girl squeals and hugs it to her chest.  “I’ll tell her you said that.” Skylar nods and grabs her mom’s hand. She waves to Bayley as the two of them go in the opposite direction and Bayley gets back on track.

She grabs the first one and tells him the address, asking him to step on it once they get into the thick of traffic leaving the airport.

* * *

They go through the Sumner Tunnel and it takes them around ten minutes just to get through the tunnel itself, even when the map said that it would take eleven minutes altogether. She hates the traffic of Boston almost as much as the New York City traffic. She thought the traffic would wind down at this time of night, but obviously not.

When the driver pulls up next to the apartment, Bayley fidgets all through her credit card going through. The driver tips his hat at her but she’s already racing out the door. She stomps up the steps just as someone’s coming out. They jump out of the way and she shouts a “thank you!” over her shoulder.

Sasha’s apartment building has no elevator at the moment because it’s broken, but Bayley’s a wrestler and she’s got strong legs. She runs every morning, so she’s got this. Bayley races to Sasha’s floor that she has all to herself. Bayley’s panting by the time she reaches Sasha’s door, but she straightens herself up and brushes herself off. She knocks on the door and swallows nervously.

There’s a click as the door unlocks and then Sasha’s standing right in front of her. Glasses slightly askew, hair in a messy bun and the purple turning to a pinkish magenta, a PlayStation console in hand. She blinks, surprised, but the brunette doesn’t give her time to react.

Bayley sees Sasha and her mind goes blank. She rushes forward and wraps her arm around Sasha’s waist and pulls her in.

The kiss is awkward at best. At the last minute, Bayley closes her eyes and she ends up hitting their noses together. Her forehead knocks against Sasha’s and the purple-haired woman grunts. She adjusts this by turning her head and they're lips now fit properly together. Bayley presses closer once she feels more comfortable, licking at Sasha’s lips. Sasha moans and Bayley hears what must be the controller clatter to the ground as Sasha reaches to wrap her arms around Bayley’s neck.

After a minute, Bayley pulls away and presses their foreheads together. She watches Sasha’s eyes flutter open, dilated pupils, chest heaving as she tries to regain her breath. Bayley huffs and Sasha chuckles into her neck.

“Well, uh, hello to you too,” Sasha says, still out of breath.

Bayley pulls away and covers her face, her cheeks burning. “Oh, God, I’m sorry,” Bayley whine. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to do that. I just saw you and I…” She makes a clawing motion like she’s going to crush something in her hands and shakes them. Sasha’s eyebrow rises ad Bayley slumps. “Sorry.”

“Are you sorry for kissing me?” Sasha asks as she kicks the controller into the apartment. She grabs Bayley’s hands and pulls her into the apartment. She continues to pull Bayley, walking backwards. Bayley’s in awe of the fact that she doesn’t look behind her or stumble.

Bayley swallows when she notices where they’re going. Sasha’s inner sanctum, the one space she wouldn’t let anyone see, her most secret place. Not even that time she got so drunk that she almost blacked out and Bayley had to carry her home.

“Sasha…”

“Shhhhh.”

Sasha pushes the door to her bedroom open and Bayley beams when she sees the splashes of color on the wall, the leopard print sheets, a clothesline of pictures hanging tastefully on the wall: of Sasha and her family, of Sasha (and Bayley) with Flex, and of Sasha and her friends from WWE. It’s a contrast to the hard persona Sasha puts on when she’s in the ring, on camera.

The purple-haired woman pushes on Bayley’s shoulders until she’s settled on the bed before she does the same. She settles so that they’re facing each other and Sasha brings Bayley’s hands into her lap.

“So, uh, we should probably talk about what happened?” Bayley stumbles over her words and then bites her lip. “I’m still sorry I, essentially, attacked you.”

Sasha’s lips curl up into a familiar smirk that makes Bayley’s stomach flip. “I mean, I enjoyed it.” She shrugs. “Ten out of ten would recommend, as Becky would say.” Sasha leans forward and Bayley, although she wants to kiss Sasha again, can’t help but think of what she told her on the phone. “Bay?”

“I want to, Sash. Damn, do I want to.” She shakes her head. “But we need to talk about what you said on the phone.”

Sasha’s smile fades and she pulls back, retreats, lets go of Bayley’s hands. “Bayley, please…”

“Sasha, we need to talk about this.”

“I’d rather just make out.”

Bayley scoffs. “We can do that after. Think of it as, uh, a reward for talking about your feelings.”

“You know how much I hate doing that.”

“Oh, I remember.” The brunette shakes her head. “You didn’t even let me say anything before you stormed off to the hotel. I didn’t even sleep in our _shared_ room that night, but on a cot in Becky and Charlotte’s room.”

“Yeah,” Sasha scratches the back of her neck, “I’m definitely not proud of that.”

“But now we’re stuck together in your room and I’m not letting you get away so easily.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. You looooooove me.”

Bayley shifts so that she can fall back on the bed, bouncing slightly before she wiggles up so that her head hits the pillow. She curls one hand under the pillow and turns on her side as Sasha moves to lay beside her.

“I’m not sure if I wanna go back,” Sasha says as she shifts to get more comfortable. “I can’t… I can’t continue winning only to have them take the belt right back.” She slides down slightly and rests her head in the crook of Bayley’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. And they’re not gonna let us tag team anymore, obviously, since I moved to SmackDown.”

Sasha sighs. “That’s another thing that sucks. You guys are hanging out at SmackDown and I’m all alone on RAW.”

“I mean, you weren’t at Superstar Shakeup. So we don’t know if you’ve been traded or not.” Bayley runs her hand through Sasha’s hair, tugging until the bun’s gone. “And, if you’re still on RAW, we’ll make it work.” Her hand stops. “You know, if you wanna try this thing.”

Sasha lifts up to hover over Bayley. Her hair hangs around them like a cliche romance novel, concealing them in their own little world. Chocolate meets amber and, before Bayley can blink, Sasha’s kissing her. She moans and arches slightly as Sasha stops leaning on her elbows and, while one hand still supports her, the other travels up and down her sternum.

Bayley pants as Sasha leaves her mouth and trails down her neck, sucking on her collarbone until Bayley knows there’s gonna be a hickey there in the morning, but she doesn’t care. Sasha sets her teeth into the skin of her neck, over her pulse point.

She knows that there won’t be any more talking tonight.

* * *

Sasha rolls them, hands firm on Bayley’s waist, so that the brunette’s settled on top of her, straddling her waist. She slides her hand down Bayley’s side and back up, pulling her shirt with her and Sasha pulls it off. She snaps her bra off and Bayley whimpers as she slides her hand over her breasts on the way of her shoulders. Bayley quickly hops off of Sasha so the both of them can divest themselves of the rest of their clothes, before she settles back on top of Sasha.

Bayley bends to kiss her and Sasha licks into her mouth until Bayley moans.  Bayley is bent over her, hair draping to tickle Sasha’s skin, and the shorter woman cups her breasts, lifting gently, squeezing in a rolling rhythm. Bayley rocks in slow lazy slow movements, mouth parting and gasping for breath.

Sasha drops her hands to Bayley’s hips, slides around to her back. Her fingers press and dip across Bayley’s spine. She mumbles the brunette’s name, soft and needy. She presses down enough to guides Bayley’s body until she can suck on her pert nipples, tongue swirling in circles. 

Bayley’s mind short circuits with every spiral. God, she’s dreamed of Sasha like this for years, ever since Sasha first threw her down on the mat and beat her ass, but it feels so much better in real life.

Bayley shivers, pressing down, and Sasha makes a hungry noise into the underside of Bayley’s left breast. She nips, the softest press of her teeth, and Bayley makes a noise, high in her throat. Sasha makes two circles, her hands planted on Bayley’s shoulder blades, pressing Bayley down onto her mouth.

Bayley whines and wiggles, so Sasha settles her hands on her hips as she continues to suck on her breast. It’s so much input to her brain, sensory overload, and he loves it.

Sasha turns them again, settling Bayley against the bed and pulling away from her breast. Bayley groans and grabs at the purple-haired woman, but Sasha shushes her protesting noises with an easy kiss. She bites her way down Bayley’s neck from beneath her jaw. Bayley’s leg tries to kick out but Sasha’s straddling her so only her foot kicks out. Sasha sucks on her pulse point, can feel the throb of her skin. She tilts her head as Sasha bites down her shoulder and across her bicep, leaving a constellation of marks Bayley knows she’s gonna be tracing until they fade, and then missing them when they’re gone.

Bayley twitches, legs spreading, and Sasha settles between them, lying on top of Bayley with her cheek above Bayley’s chest. She trails her fingers through Bayley’s hair, pulling the ponytail scrunchie until liquid chocolate spills down her shoulder, kinked from being up for so long.  She rubs her nails in tiny pleasurable circles on Bayley’s scalp. 

Bayley feels herself relaxes, letting out a pleased sigh, tilting her head into Sasha’s hand. She mumbles something quiet and intimate, loving. Sasha kisses her chest above her heart.

“I love you,” the shorter woman says, with a much softer tone than the last time Bayley heard it. Her heart swells, full and heavy. It’s the same feeling she has when she holds that title belt, when the previous champion lifts her arm in the air. Sasha traces Bayley’s collarbones with her tongue, then her teeth, suckles a gentle lovebite just below the slope of each shoulder, down to place one in the center of Bayley’s sternum. She’s adding constellations to Bayley’ body like she’s Astraea, the Greek goddess of the sky, and Bayley would gladly be her canvas forever if it were possible. Sasha kisses along the curve of Bayley’s breasts, slow torturous circles, spiraling up. Bayley whines, hands pushing at Sasha’s head until Sasha links their fingers and pins her down on the mattress, gentle but firm a the same time.

“Sash,” Bayley says, pleading. Sasha hums against the center of her chest. She lays Bayley’s hands palm down on the sheets and squeezes them. When she slides slender fingers around a nipple, circling feather light, teasing, Bayley moans and squeezes back. Sasha makes a humming noise and Bayley sends her a soft smile. Sasha’s her lips close gently around Bayley’s other nipple, sucking gently.

Bayley’s voice breaks halfway through Sasha’s name when she tries to say it again. She groans, guttural. Sasha pulls back and kisses the very tip of Bayley’s nipple. Then she switches, lips sealed, tongue flicking, hands massaging.

Bayley loses track of time, fingers clawed in the sheets, her body thrumming and throbbing, Sasha’s cheeks hollowed around her nipples. She hears snippets of what she’s mumbling, moaning, sobbing “Sasha” and “please” and “I need—" It’s too much, Bayley thinks, too much. She wants to grab Sasha’s head, make her move on from her breasts so that she can finally get pressure on her straining clit. Sasha straddles one of her legs, blowing a cool stream of air across her chest. Bayley shivers violently and moans.

Sasha kisses her, chapped lips. She licks across Bayley’s mouth and rests her thumb against Bayley’s pulse point, not pressing, but resting it there, and the brunette swallows. It reminds Bayley, oddly enough, of all their post-win hugs, checking in with each other. A press of a hand against Bayley’s stomach, Bayley’s arms around her shoulders and hand pressing between her shoulder blades.

“Can you come just from this?”Sasha purrs, dark eyes scanning Bayley’s face. It’s that same puffed-up chest sort of tone she gets when she’s so confident about winning. Bayley’s eyes flutter shut and she can feel the other woman drenched and dripping against her thigh, hips gliding.

“Fuck,” Bayley groans as she shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She never knew her breasts were this sensitive, had never explored this part of her to the extent that Sasha’s doing now. All of her previous partners, boyfriends, had always gone right to the main event, their own pleasure. So for Sasha to unlock this part of her is like a miracle, yet she also cradles Bayley like a precious diamond. Something no one has done before.

Sasha presses kisses between her breasts, over her collarbone, traveling up her neck to her collarbone. Bayley feels like a canvas for Sasha’s constellations and she’d gladly lay here for the rest of her life if Sasha asked her to. 

Sasha presses their lips together, humming into the kiss as Bayley moans and strains against her. She reaches down, circles the brunette’s bellybutton, slides into the crease between thigh and cunt, before she reaches Bayley’s clit. Sasha rubs her clit with her thumb, three hard small circles, and Bayley arches up, a shout wrenched from her chest. She collapses back and Sasha latches onto her nipple, like she’s starved for the taste of her skin, before the brunette’s back hits the bed. 

Bayley cries out again and her whole body shakes. It feels like she’s just been struck by lighting, the pleasure too much. She clenches her fists and feels Sasha's hand still in hers. She squeezes it tightly in her own, needing the feeling to ground her before she flies into space to join those stars. She sobs, babbled nonsense between Sasha’s kisses, the brunette stealing the breath from her lungs just a little bit more every time. 

Bayley comes with her mouth stretched open around a shout, stopped short in her chest, and exhales until her vision flashes white, shuddering and sucking in desperate lungfuls of air. It feels like she’s floating, like those two brain cells are gone. She can’t feel her toes and she flexes them just to make sure they’re still there.

Sasha purrs, pressing one two kisses to Bayley’ still-gaping mouth. Bayley mumbles when Sasha leaves their mouths together, just breathing each other in. Sasha rolls onto her side, gathering Bayley close, and wriggles her arm up Bayley’s torso to fondle her breasts. She’s still twitching and sensitive, aftershocks rocking her, while Sasha takes her hand and guides Bayley’s fingers inside her, hips grinding.

* * *

 

Bayley groans when her phone rings, the sound cutting over Sasha’s sleepy huffs next to her.

“Bay, turn it off,” Sasha whines and rolls over, smacking her hand against Bayley’s naked chest.

The brunette huffs and covers Sasha’s hand with her own and sighs, before she brings it up to her mouth and presses a kiss to her palm. “Just a minute.” It’s Becky’s ringtone and she knows the redhead will keep calling until she answers. It’s one of Becky’s _many_ charms and sometimes Bayley wonders how Charlotte deals with her. But, then Bayley looks down at Sasha and she knows Charlotte probably thinks the same of her.

She rolls to the side and picks up the phone. It’s a video call from Becky and she knows they’re in the same timezone as them. So it’s, she squints, about 5:45 in the morning, and Becky’s calling her, why?

She slides up until her back hits the headboard and slides the button to answer. She tucks the covers under her armpits so that she’s not flashing Becky, and probably Charlotte as well. Sasha grumbles and moves so that her head rests on Bayley’s stomach, out of sight of the camera, but close enough so Bayley can feel the heat of her skin.

The first thing Bayley notices is the lights going by in the rearview window. The camera pans over and Becky’s face comes into view.

“Hey, how’d everything…?” the redhead trails off and her smile grows into a huge smirk. The camera jolts and Bayley can hear the sound of skin slapping against skin, presumably Becky’s hand against Charlotte’s skin. “Charlie, ya owe me a hundred bucks!”

“You bet on us?” Sasha mumbles against Bayley’s stomach. “That’s rude.”

Becky points her finger at the camera. “Don’t get yer knickers in a twist, Bossy. I know ya did the same thing with me 'n' Charlie.”

“You two were hopeless.” Bayley stands up for her girl. “Watching you pine after each other was like Flex watching me BBQ.”

“Right back attcha.” Becky makes a clicking noise with her tongue and finger guns. She can hear Charlotte chuckling and she rolls her eyes.

“What’s up?” Bayley asks, moving her hand to run her finger through Sasha’s hair and the shorter woman starts humming, but it sounds like purring. “It’s too early to talk.”

“Well, we were just getting on the road and we haven’t heard from you," Charlotte says. "So we wanted to check in.”

Before Bayley can respond, Sasha grabs her phone. “We’re fine, it’s too early, goodbye.” Sasha hangs up the phone and throws it somewhere in the corner. Bayley taps Sasha’s shoulder gently. She thanks her lucky stars that, since she joined WWE, one of the main things Becky told was to get the best protective case money could buy.

Sasha snuggles back into Bayley’s side and sighs against her neck.

“That was rude,” Bayley mumbles against purple hair. “You know Becky’s gonna complain for days.”

“Sometimes she’s too gay and dramatic for her own good,” Sasha responds. “We can call them later.” She pulls Bayley until she scoots down and presses her hand against Bayley’s face. “Sleep now, talk later.”

“Fine, but we still have to talk about what you’re going to do.”

“Later.”

Bayley presses another kiss to Sasha’s forehead. She can worry about Sasha’s future in WWE later, when Sasha’ ready to talk and hash it out. But for now, she’s gonna cuddle her partner until they’re ready to get up, maybe go to the market or out for Italian, and wait for Becky’s annoyed call. Sasha will talk when she’s ready and Bayley will support her, whatever she decides.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
